Serpant's tale
by em2318
Summary: Whether it's the fact that his dad is imprisened, or maybe it's the fact he was forced to the dark side against his will. What happened to Draco Malfoy in his sixth year of Hogwarts?
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Malfoy Manor

The train left the following morning at eleven o'clock. Draco anxiously waited behind a line of people at the doors of the train; his trunk already on aboard. His fifth year at Hogwarts had byfar been the strangest. Potter and his mates had been up to things that caused some trouble for not only Draco's family, but almost all Death Eaters in general.

He stepped into the compartment in which he usually sat in. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabb, and Goyle were already there.

"There you are!" exclaimed Pansy. "We thought you got...lost or something."

Draco sighed. "I've been doing this for five years of my life, Pansy. I'm not an idiot."

Pansy looked hurt but Draco hardly cared. He sat down next to Goyle and set his hands on the table. Crabbe had a newly formed dark circle under his eyes and Goyle had bloody knuckles.

"What've you two been up too?" asked Draco.

There was silence before Pansy spoke. "They beat up a first year."

Draco rolled his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle noticed this.

"He was really annoying..." said Crabbe.

"He was gettin' into our buisness..." Goyle rambled. "He was bein' nosy."

Draco turned away ignoring his-- for want of a better word-- 'friends'. He didn't feel like they are his friends but he didn' know what else to call them. They stuck around him but he couldn't tell them his feelings. Not like Potter and his mates.

The time on the train flew by faster than usual. Draco stared out the window most of the time. Pansy and Blaise tried to make small talk with each other but Crabbe and Goyle shot them glaring looks and they stopped. Draco didn't feel like talking. He was anxious to get home. He usually would've been excited to go home, but ever since his dad got locked up in Azkaban, his mum has been miserable and depressed. She had developed bags and worry lines under her eyes. She had become thinner and sallow faced. Her apperance started to dip and become unappealing. He hates seeing his mother like this.

When the train pulled into the station, he saw Mr. Crabbe, Goyle Sr., and Ms. Zabini. No sign of Pansy's parents. He hadn't spotted his mum but he knew she was there.

Draco filed off the train along with ninty percent of the students that attend Hogwarts and there stood his mother in the corner hidden by a lost, muggle family picking up a first year. Her hair pulled up and wearing her robes, but he didnt care. His mother was here.

"Draco," she coughed. She pulled Draco by the hand and walked through the crowded platform nine and three quarters.

"Narcissa!" roared Goyle Sr. who stopped her. "So good to see you! How's Lucius?" he doubled over from laughter.

Narcissa shoved Draco forward with an angered exprssion plastered on her face. "Bloody--" she started but stopped when she heard a snake-like voice whisper.

"Narcissa," breathed Voldemorts voice but his body was nowhere in sight.

"C'mon Draco." She grabbed his hand and ran through the crowd. She apparated quickly and they arrived instantly at the manor. The stone walls and misty air was all too familiar.

He followed his mother inside the masion. The house was extremely untidy. The celing was water damaged and the stone walls were dirty. The rooms were dank and dark. It reminded him of the Slytherin dormitory. His mum rushed around the house digging through drawers and boxes; sweat running down her face.

"No, no!" she yelled to the air. "No! He's too young! Please! My Lord..."

Draco, who couldn't hear what his mother was yelling at, could tell by the pain in her voice that it was Voldemort and he was talking about Draco.

"...please don't... My Lord..." she flopped on the ground crying and clutching her head.

Draco was also crying. He shook his mother but she kept screaming and kicking.

"Mum!" he wailed through the tears and the pain. "Mum! Mum! Voldemort stop, please!"

The pain seemed to ease and Narcissa was lying on her back wiping her tears. Her screams and her kicking had subsided, her long, shaky breaths were the only sound in the room.

All of the sudden, quiet whispers filled the room followed by the white skulled man. His scarlet eyes were like daggers that will pierce your soul with only one glance. He wore shreaded robes that concealed his snake-like body and secrated his snake Nagini. The whispers that once were, turned into sursurate screams.

Narcissa still on the ground, Voldemort turned to her. He spoke something in parseltounge and Ngini struck Narcissa in the midsection numerous times.

"No!" yelled Draco rushing towards his wounded mother. An invisible force seemed to hold him back. Voldemort grew a bone chilling smile on his face that made Draco look away. He struggled against the force. "Stop that! Stop it!"

Voldemort advanced on Draco immediatly after the last word left his lips. He wrapped his colorless hands around his neck and pressed his nails into his clavicle.

"Don't you dare demand from your master!" said Voldemorts raspy voice. Breaking glass was more appealing than the sound that left his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry...My Lord..." Draco chocked for air.

Voldemort released his grip and Draco plumited to the ground.

A womans voice that shared a resemblace to Narcissa's spoke, "Poor, poor Draco." It was none other than his carzy-haired aunt Bellatrix. She ebteted Draco's hazy view. They say she used to be beautiful before her sentance but Draco couldn't imagine her as anything that a haggard, miserable person.

Bella pointed her wand at Dracos inner left forearm. " _Morsmordre_ ," she said softly. A mark started to appear where her wand used to be. In the shape of skull entertwined with a snake. _The Dark Mark_. Draco gasped.

"Do you, Draco," said her soothing voice, "pledge youresf to the Dark Lord? Will you complete his every demand and request with the upmost obediance?"

Draco nodded. He didn' know what else to do. He couldn't awnser 'no' and risk Voldemort's wrath.

She held out her arms. Draco gave her an awkward hug and she whispered in his ear, "welcome, Draco."

"You, Draco Malfoy," said Voldemort after a slight pause, "will lead the assasination of the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"You want me to do what?"

"Kill Albus Dumbledore!" roared Bellatrix. "That old bat had it coming!"

Before Draco could protest, Bellatrix and Voldemort apparated out of the manor leaving Narcissa on the ground and Draco with a burning arm.

* * *

After Narcissa had gotten the help she needed, and was in bed resting, Draco rushed to the bathroom sink. He ripped out a wash cloth and muggle soap and scrubbed his arm; hoping the dark mark would fade. The mark stayed as black as midnight. Although, the skin around the mark was raw and pink.

Draco marched into his fathers room, looking for something to cover his arms. He dug through his drawers and finally came across a formal black suit. It looked to be a bit big, but it would do just fine.

He slipped the suit on, grabbed his wand, and stormed out the door. An owl dropped on his shoulder no later than a second after his foot crossed the threshold. Its peak clenched two letters and a clipping from _The Daily Prophet_.

Draco ripped open the letters; one from Crabbe and one from Goyle.

 _Draco,_

 _My dad told me about what happened at your house... wow you're one of us now! My familiy's excited. How's your mum doing? Is she happy? I'd guess she is. See you at school after the holiday's._

 _Goyle._

How did Goyle's dad know about him becoming a Death Eater? Draco didn't know. He opened the next letter.

 _Draco,_ _Open the article._ _Crabbe._ Draco tore the off the paper that concealed the newpaper and read it.

 ** _Malfoy Family Mischief?_**

 _Rita Skeeter_.

 _The Malfoy family has been causing trouble around the wizarding world lately. Lucius Malfoy being locked up and now there are rumors going around that his son, Draco Malfoy, is an alleged Death Eater._

 _Lucius Malfoy was caught earlier this year in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. He was accused of a failed attempt to steal a prophesy concerning_ You-Know-Who _and Harry Potter. He was locked up in Azkaban prisen._

 _Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son, is rumored to have become a Death Eater a few days after Lucius was taken into custody. They say his reasoning is to avenge his father._

 _More on this story when it proresses._

Draco threw the article on the ground in frustration. _Stupid Rita Skeeter_ , he thought. _She always has to make things seem worst than they really are._ How did everybody already know he was a Death Eater. Crabbe, Goyle, Rita, and now most, if not all, of the wizarding world.


	2. The Weasley's

**Hey! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed (shout out to percabeth824) sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at basketball and i've been knee deep with homework. Please review! I hope you enjoy it:)**

Chapter Two

The Weasley's

The weeks went by at a snails pace. Draco had nothing to do but wait; wait for the post that wouldn't arrive; wait for the leader that wouldn't show; wait for the father who would never come home.

He opened his school book and gazed at the page upon pages full of words. He looked at his copy of the _Standard Book of Spells Year 6_. He felt hollow inside; like all his insides were being shoveled out and thrown into the fireplace that burned in the living room of the Malfoy house. This absence of feeling made it difficult to concentrate on the complex homework before him.

He slammed his fist on the table, causing it to crack, threw his book across the floor, and stormed out of the mansion. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket. He knew underage sorcery was against the law but he hardly cared.

He didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing, but he knew he had to get away from that depressing place while he still had some sanity. He rushed up the cobblestone path, and walked through the gates to the country of England.

There was a dark shade of grey that expanded over the vast sky which made it feel as if a storm was coming. Draco knew otherwise. He knew this was Voldemort's fault.

He walked around England for a few hours with no place in mind. He saw Muggle wanted sign for his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. He never knew the muggles knew his aunt. He finally decided it was time to visit his father.

Azkaban in not for the faint hearted. The dark and eerie interior was a complete reflection of the dismal exterior. Except for the furious rainstorm that pounded on the few windows. It He couldn't see inside the cells, only the names of the occupants were visible.

On one of the many cells he passed in his search, he saw the name _Bellatrix Lestrange_ crossed out. He knew this meant she was no longer occupying the cell.

He reached the cell with the name _Lucius Malfoy_.

"Dad! Dad!" he exclaimed. He ran to the door and pressed his ear against it. "Dad..."

"Draco," he croaked.

Draco was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen his father and months and now he was a couple of inches away. His tongue felt dry and his throat was scratchy. Despite the cold, lifeless feeling the dementors brought to this place, Draco felt hot and sweaty.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, come to visit your father, eh?" said a hard male voice.

"Minister!" said Draco completely floored. "What're you doing here?"

"Ministry business," he said like Draco was thirteen years old. He must've known by his expression that he was not satisfied. "Inspecting the prison. Ever since the fugitives got out, well, we've stepped up security here."

"More dementors?"

"No, not exactly," he said with no further explication. "I'm guessing you're here to see your father?"

Draco nodded.

Fudge waved his want and the wall separating him and his dad was disparated and there stood Draco's father. A silver chain chained the sallow-faced man to the ground, curled in the fetal position. He looked similar to his wife; with bags under his eyes and pale skin.

"Dad..." This was the only thing Draco could manage to scrape out of his voice box.

"Draco. Leave. Please."

"What- Dad?"

"I don't want you to see me like this," his scratchy voice croaked. "How did you persuade your mother to let you come?"

"I- I didn't."

"Fudge, close the door."

"Fudge waved his wand and the door closed almost as quickly as it opened. "Sorry kid, times up."

Disappointed, Draco walked in the opposite direction of Fudge, and out of the building. He wanted to get as far away from the prison as possible and he realized that the only place to do that was in the muggle world. He sauntered to the Leakey Cauldron.

The interior was the same as always. Mahogany tables and chairs, and Tom the owner.

"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Tom. "How are you this evening."

"I'm- alright."

"Sit down and I'll get you a glass of butterbeer."

"Oh, no, I'm not staying."

"I insist," he patted the nearest seat and Draco sat down. He hurried off and in seconds returned with a glass of orange liquid and white cream on top. Draco took one sip and flavor exploded in his mouth. He _loved_ butterbeer. But a female voice ruined this wonderful moment.

"...Harry coming over?"

At the mention of Harry's name, Draco's head whipped around. He saw nine manes of blinding red hair.

 _Looks like all the Weasley's are back_ , thought Draco smugly.

"A few days, Ginny," said a voice that was unmistakably Mrs. Weasley's.

"Shh, Ginny. Look who it is," said Ron. A babble of whispers broke out among the family. Draco was used to this though. It wasn't the first time _Ron_ had said this.

"Oh, stop it!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Do you _know_ what happened to his father?"

"Yeah, i was the one who helped the Aurors lock him up!"

"Ronald!" she barked. "He is right there!"

"Sorry, mum."

Draco sipped his butterbeer and listened to Fred and George talk about the products in their shop.

"Seriously, mum, we've got the strongest love potions _ever_!" said Fred.

"Yeah, and cool powder that makes your surroundings dark in an instant!" bragged George. "You should come see it!"

"Maybe some other day," she said, sounding distracted.

Draco heard footsteps coming in his direction. He hoped it was Tom coming over to give him his bill, but unfortunately, it was the whole Weasley clan with Mrs. Weasley in the lead.

"Draco! How good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley. "How's your mum?"

"She's... fine." he said blankly.

"Hanging in there alright?" said Mr. Weasley. "I'm terribly sorry to hear about your father."

Draco clenched his teeth. It took all his willpower to not lash out on the family- especially Ron. He drew a long breath and nodded his head. He turned in the direction of Ron who looked particularly angry.

"Oh, don't mind Ron." Mrs. Weasley cracked a smile. "He's just anxious. Waiting for Harry to arrive."

Tom arrived at the table and Draco paid him, stood up from the table, said, "goodbye," to the Weasleys, and left.


End file.
